


Probe

by SleepieAsh



Category: Fanpro
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Human Experimentation, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepieAsh/pseuds/SleepieAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that has been destroyed by a dystopian society, one-thousand people are scientifically enhanced to prevent another apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at tumblr here: http://pasturedlove.tumblr.com/post/52036967564/probe-summary-in-a-world-that-has-been-destroyed

It all started with Zero.

Or at least that’s what they told 0000 when she awakened on the first day with a severe case of amnesia. She was necessarily genderless, but the scientists that apparently worked under her referred to her as female and therefore, she would as well for the time being. After all, it was all she knew.

The room that 0000 spent most her time in was what they called the Experimental Room which contained many cases full of fluid. For a regular scientific project, this wouldn’t seem like a huge deal, but inside of those cases, were human bodies. Or at least, they used to be human bodies. Many of them were altered and changed genetically as a result. At the moment, there were only thirty of them in this room due to capacity limits, but 0000 didn’t doubt that there were hundreds of others somewhere in the facility.

She approached them, looking at the three rows of ten. They were magnificent to say the least. It was amazing that the scientists she so admired could perform experiments such as these within a short period of time, and all for a project to save the currently destroyed world. All of this just to prevent the world from ending again, from killing the remaining survivors.

0000 stopped in front of a specific tube. This one was essentially the first to be created, the first to be put into a tube, but the second to be given a number. She looked upon the printed tag on the bottom of the tube: “0001: The First.”

Turning her gaze back to the seemingly male human figure, she took in his entire appearance which had barely been altered at all. Face devoid of emotion, she stepped back and took in the others: “0002: The Martial Artist,” “0003: The Doll,” “0004: The Auditory,” and so on and so forth. All of them were lined up and completely different from the next, each with their own title.

0000 turned away from them. Since the project was launched, she felt nothing for them except growing contempt. After all, it’d be a shame if they let her down.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you that my horrible art will not be in every chapter. I only drew something for this prologue because I suddenly got the idea. I can’t draw. Please ignore, haha. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this and some of you follow it! It’s going to be pretty long since I want to include all of the characters (even if they just get a minor role), including the ones that haven’t been designed yet! :)


End file.
